


How Could I?

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, let this plumber sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Mario always looks out for Cappy. Now it’s Cappy’s turn to look out for Mario.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	How Could I?

**Author's Note:**

> guess who’s still not over this game it’s me!!!! I love that funky little hat dude lmao so here’s my hand at writing him :)
> 
> also I know he technically doesn’t have a mouth so if I wrote him as smiling just like imagine his eyes pls
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated!

Cappy loved to watch the world from Mario’s eyes, which made for an amazing team between the two.

They formed a bond right away. The young hat had always known he wasn’t meant to be alone; he was meant to help those in need.

And Mario was the same way. They were great together.

The other upside to their bond was the fact that Cappy could always tell when something was up with his friend, and vice versa. When Cappy missed Tiara, Mario let him talk about her. When Mario felt down on himself, Cappy helped to lift his spirits the best he could.

But today was a bit different.

As they traversed the Snow Kingdom, eventually emerging victorious from the race with a Multi Moon, they headed back to the Odyssey to continue on after Bowser.

“Shiveria is very pretty, don’t you think?” Cappy asked cheerfully from Mario’s head as he trudged through the snow. Luckily, he’d gotten the jacket and hood, so he was no longer shivering - the hat had been rather worried for Mario beforehand. “I’m not too much of a fan of the cold, but I have to admit all the sparkling snow is so beautiful!”

Mario nodded lightly, letting out a light sigh as his feet hit the ramp of the Odyssey. “I’ll be glad to leave it for now, though,” he chuckled, slowly heading inside.

Before the hat could hop off his head, however, Mario stopped suddenly, swaying in the middle of the room. He gripped the end of the armchair to steady himself, frowning deeply.

Cappy, alarmed, quickly hopped off, moving to float in front of him with wide eyes. “Are you alright, Mario? What’s wrong?”

More than anything, he looked confused. “...I don’t know,” he finally murmured, bringing his gaze to meet Cappy’s.

He stared back, taking in his friend’s appearance. Only then did he notice the dark circles under bloodshot eyes, the slower movements. He went behind him, nudging him lightly towards the armchair. He didn’t protest, letting himself sit.

“When was the last time you slept?” Cappy hadn’t really thought about it until that moment. He could easily sleep while on Mario’s head, but Mario? He didn’t have that luxury.

The plumber was quiet for a really long time, almost uncomfortably long, as he thought over the question. “The Lost Kingdom?” he guessed quietly, like he wasn’t exactly sure.

“The crash?” Cappy asked, alarmed. When he’d been knocked out? “That must be what it is! Your body is exhausted, Mario!” Worry bubbled inside of him, floating nervously side to side as he stared at the other. “You need rest!”

Mario looked a bit guilty, moving his delayed gaze as quickly as he could away and towards the window. “I can’t.”

The hat frowned, slowing his nervous floating gradually. “Why not?”

“Because we need to find your sister,” he murmured, clenching his jaw as he still stared out the window. “She’s counting on us, and so is my princess. I can’t let them down. We need to move quickly.”

Cappy’s eyes widened, not expecting the answer. Despite his worry, it made him feel warm inside. Because Mario really did care. And he loved him for it.

Mario gripped the ends of the armchair, moving to stand, but Cappy quickly floated forward to push him back, smiling just a bit. “That’s very noble of you,” he said gently, “and you know I appreciate you helping me find Tiara. We won’t let them down. But what help could you be to them if you can’t stand straight?”

The man looked back at him, blinking slowly. “But…” he shook his head. “We can’t just stay here. We have to continue on to the next kingdom. Bowser could be stealing even more antiquities as we speak.”

Luckily, he didn’t attempt to get back up again. Cappy sighed. “I know. But we’re going to stop him. We won’t let him get away with this, and we’ll save our friends.” He smiled again. “But for now, you need rest.”

He came forward a bit more, pushing Mario so that his back rested against the back of the chair. He didn’t fight it. “I’m worried, Cappy,” he mumbled, now struggling to keep his eyes open. “They’re in trouble, how could I…”

Cappy floated to the other armchair, picking up the blanket that lay across it. He unfolded it, patting out the dust, and laid it over Mario’s lap. “Everything’s going to be just fine,” he promised gently, meeting Mario’s half-lidded eyes.

“How can you be so sure?” his words slurred together. Certainly it was only a matter of time.

The hat thought over the question for a moment. “That’s easy,” he replied softly. “Because I’m with you, Mario.”

His expression changed only slightly. A slow blink, eyes staying closed, and then a lazy grin. “You’re too kind. I wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without your help.”

Cappy smiled, feeling that warmth again. He let the words wash over him. “Get some rest now.”

The grin was slowly fading from the man’s face, and it was only a moment later that his breathing evened out completely. Cappy, relieved, watched his friend for a moment, feeling a mix of concern and love all at the same time.

A shiver ran down his back, and he thought for a moment before settling in Mario’s lap, curling up. It was warm; perfect for combating the cold of Shiveria.

As he closed his eyes, he thought of Tiara, and how he just couldn’t wait to introduce her to Mario. How, despite the fact that he was human, Cappy had begun to think of him much like a brother. One that looked out for him and did his best to save everyone.

And Cappy, for once, got to look out for Mario, too. And when he drifted off, a smile was on his face.


End file.
